Are we there yet?
by iwillnotbeafraid
Summary: If you haven't read HoF then do not proceed any further. You have been warned. It's basically Aelin and Aedions reunion. I don't know yet if it's going to be a one-fic or if I'm going to continue with it. It's my first fic ever so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Celeana's POV

I can not believe it. I'm finally going to see him. I don't even dare to believe it. What if something goes wrong? What if we get ambushed or if he's a spy? What if...

I want to believe it but I can't. I've just been disappointed too many times in my life. Been betrayed so many times.

Rowan and I are on our way to a sun temple ruin in the middle of Wendelyn. We are going to meet Aideon, Chaol and Ren. We ride hard. Rowan can tell I'm anxious to get there. He doesn't really say much because we're both too busy digging up our powers. It's supposed to be a friendly meeting, but we've both been warriors too long to trust very easily. We arrive earlier than we're supposed to, but that was intentional. You have to know your surroundings like the back of your hand.

After exploring the grounds a bit, we set camp next to the temple ruins and start sharpening our blades. The sounds brings back unwanted memories.

I look at Rowan and we have another one of our silent conversations.

"It's going to be okay, princess"

"I need to blow off some steam." He doesn't question me, but immediately rises. "With weapons or magic?" I ask. "All in", He answered determinedly. I charge.

Aedion's POV

I haven't slept since we arrived at the docks. Honestly I didn't sleep that well on the ship either. I just stared at the ceiling all day long.

But when we arrived to Wendelyn all thought of sleep was gone. The only thing I could think of was Aelin. I wanted to run to her but I restrained myself. If you survived not seeing her in 10 years than you can survive for a couple more days. It was hard though. We spent all of our time riding in silence. Except for Ren off course. He kept nagging about how he had the right to know who Aelin was and how the captain knew her. "It's not our secret to tell" I told him after a while. He shut up for five seconds before he started nagging again. The Captain and I both ignored him and each other. I have to admit, I respect the man slightly for being so loyal to the pest Dorian, but that doesn't suddenly make us best friends.

I'm finally going to meet Aelin. I don't know how I'm going to look her in the eyes. She must truly think I'm Adarlans whore. It had never bothered me as it did now. I held on tightly to her sword. I can finally give it to her. I can keep my promise. After that she may do as she pleases. I have failed miserably at my life's mission. She may hang me, and why not? I do deserve it. But I want her to use me as the warrior I am. I will fight great battles in her name.

Under the entire ride to the ruins those same thoughts flow through my mind. Will she even deign to be in my presence? Will she use me as an asset? I can finally give her the sword. I will finally have my meeting.

But most importantly and more frequently as the days went on: Aelin. How does she look? How does she sound? What is her sent? How is she as a person? Is she as moody and childish as before? I just had so many questions about her. It felt like a century until we got of the horses. It wasn't far from here. Only a couple of miles off the road. Ren finally shut up.

We started walking into the forest. After about a mile I heard sounds of a fight. I gave my traveling companions a look and started running.

I ran faster than I'd ever run before. The Captain and Ren soon fell behind, but I didn't care. All I could think was "not again" "please, not again". This can not happen again. What I saw caught me in my tracks and stopped me dead.

I have no words to describe what I saw. Aelin was fighting a man with swords and daggers of fire. Aelin with her gold ringed eyes and glistening skin. Her golden hair and her remarkable figure. But that was not it. She fought like a fae warrior. She had amazing control over her magic. She was magnificent. She was better than a fae worrior. She was better than me. The male she was fighting was fae. I immediately realize that they are just practicing because even though Aelin is spectacular, he was on whole different level. If it was a real fight they would both be a whole lot bloodier. And not just from her blood.

Ren and the Captain arrive panting and swearing. They both shut up and stare. "You!" Ren exclaims. That definitely caught Aelin's attention. She stopped dead and turned around to face her accuser. "You do not talk to her highness in that tone" the fae male said with a deadly look on his face. Ren gulped and took a step back. To his defense the male was truly terrifying and I would also have taken a step back if I wasn't too busy trying to memorize Aelin's every hair. She had so many scars. What has she been through? I suppress the urge to growl. I was trying to read into her expression but I couldn't get anything. She has a blank face on. The only thing standing out was her eyes. They are staring equally intently into mine. "Stand back, Rowan" She gave him a warning glance and looked back at me. I dropped to my knees and looked down at the ground. Aelin was still staring at me. Ren looked like he was about to attack. Rowan was ready to kill. And Chaol kept staring at the fae's ears and teeth. I could care less about what they thought. All I cared about was Aelin.

Celeana's POV

"What the hell is going on?" Ren almost screamed. Rowan gave him a warning growl. "Rowan" I said with reprimand. "You didn't tell him?" I asked the Captain amusedly. He shakes his head with sad smile. He glanced at my hand and looked devastated. I looked him over. He looked tired and hungry but he was fine. Then I looked at Ren. He gave me a look of hatred. I smiled at him and asked "remember me?". His look got worse. "Oh, get over it. You were the one who worked with that shithead Archer." A look of shame crossed his features. "We didn't know what he was up to!" I gave him a look of understanding. "It's really you?" A question this time. "Yes, it is" I told him with smile. I looked down on Aedion. He was so different but yet so similar. He was longer and more muscular. He had more scars than even I did. Yet by kneeling he showed that he was as loyal as ever. Over his shoulder hung the sword of Terrasen. He had the same eyes and hair as I did. If only he would look at me.

"Cousin" I couldn't keep my voice from wavering. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. That was all I needed. I ran at him and he stood up. I gave him a hug and held on tight. He held me even tighter and we both started crying. He breathed in my scent and I his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaol's POV

An enormous wave of jealousy hit me when she hugged him. I will never have that with her again. She will never say my name with that much love. I will never get to breathe in her scent again and the longing almost brought me to my knees. I looked away from them and back to the fae that was now staring intently at them. He has terrifying, with his pointy ears and large teeth. Especially with the tattoo that ran across his face and continued down his neck and under his shirt. He looked at me with a blank face. I shuddered and took an involuntary step back. That brought a tiny frown to his face. I looked away. Ren put down his equipment and sat down next to it. Aelin and Aedion were now mumbling things too each other, and despite myself I strained to listen. I couldn't.

Aedion's POV

I was still holding her tightly when she apologized. I stiffened just a bit. "What for?" I asked her suspiciously. "Oh, Aedion. I failed miserably" I was almost getting angry now. "No, I was the one who failed. I didn't protect you." Now she stiffened. "It was NOT your fault." We broke apart and looked at each other. "Aedion" She said it as a warning, almost growling.

"The fault was neither yours nor his, your majesty." Rowan said fiercely. "It was the king of Adarlan's." He was staring at Aelin intently. Almost as if his eyes had a hidden message that only she could understand. I was instantly jealous. She knew this Rowan well enough that she could read hidden messages in his eyes. They must know each other very well indeed. That thought did not sit well.

Rowan's POV

I couldn't stand them being so close. I don't have any interest in her romantically but I still had to use all my centuries of practice in self-control not to tear them of each other and give him a well deserved beating. I knew this meant a lot to her and that was the only thing that held me back. When they broke apart I had to restrain myself very hard not to throw him into his companions. I could tell she was upset but she had it covered. Besides that little argument hardly warranted that I kill him. Though I was seriously considering it by now. I couldn't restrain myself enough not to comment though. I didn't want this to ruin their first meeting. Aelin looks at me and we have one of our quiet conversations.

"Done yet, princess?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, but she could tell that my patience was fraying, so she came over to stand next to me. The man gave me a jealous look, and I mentally told him to eat dirt. Aelin did narrow her eyes at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Celeana's PoV

"Mighty fae warrior, my aching butt" I muttered under my breath, not particularly quietly. Let's be honest, I was still miffed at Rowan for interrupting me and Aedion. I mean, sure I growled at any female that got to close, but that didn't mean that he got to do the same. Especially with Aedion, whom I haven't seen in 10 years. Oh, Aedion. How dare he say that? I was the one who ran away and tried to forget. I was the one who abandoned my people and became something else.

I notice that Chaol is staring at me. Oh.. I still love him, but we could never get back together. I am no longer Celeana, and he is obviously afraid of Rowan. I wonder if that's because Rowan is... well Rowan. Or if it is the fact that Rowan is fae that is bothering him. I expect it is both. Well, there is only one way to find out. I closed my eyes and shifted. There was a momentary blinding pain and a very bright light and then it was over. My senses intensified and I could feel my teeth peeking out from in between my lips. Even before I opened my eyes, I could feel everyone staring at me. I opened my eyes and grinned at them, showcasing my teeth. I saw Ren and Chaol gulp, and Chaol actually took a step back. Well, that answers the question. I look directly at Chaol and say with an icy cool "This is who I am. If you cannot accept that, then you are welcome to leave. I will not act like something I am not, merely to spare your feelings." It was not easy to be so callous to the man who has held my heart in his hands, but I reminded myself that he was also the one who shattered it. He looked truly heartbroken at my words, but I forced myself not to care. "Well?" I asked, so coldly even my fire would not make it thaw. My eyes held as mush emotion as the rock behind me. "I...Eh... I-I will stay" I did not acknowledge him or his answer, but turned my gaze to Ren. "And you?" He blanched at the sound of my voice but stood his ground. "I will also stay" he said. Finally I turned my gaze to Aedion, my eyes much warmer now. "Always" he said without me even having to ask. I gave him a real smile, and looked back at Rowan.

Rowan's PoV

I was astonished at how cold she was against her former lover. I had planned have a little chat with him about breaking her heart, and maybe break a few of his bones in return, but I suppose she could take care of herself. _Must she constantly smile at the half-fae? _I know he means much to her, but still-_Rowan, control yourself! You are not some infatuated envious child to behave like this! You will not take this away from her! _I wiped any trace of jealousy of my face. By the time she looked at me, I looked completely indifferent. She furrowed her brows at me, so maybe I looked a little too indifferent. _What's wrong?_ She asked me with her eyes. _Nothing, I'm just surprised at how you handled the Captain._ She instantly looked sad, so I added _I approve. If you want me to teach him a lesson… _I winked at her. She glared at me, but smiled. _I'll let you know. _I heard someone clear his throat, and looked away from Aelin to the fool that called himself a rebel. And what rebel he was, kidnapping his queen's lover and standing by while Archer Finn arranged her best friend's death. "What?" I hissed and glared at him. Aelin gave me a warning glance and looked back at him. "Yes?" she said much warmer than before. He looked taken aback by the noticeable difference. She raised her eyebrows at him in a clear, but slightly more polite _get on with it_. "We've been traveling for some time now, and while this is a heartwarming reunion and all, I truly just want to sit down and eat."

* * *

**(Author's Note) I'm sorry for such a lame chapter after such a long pause but ****Hey, I'm new at this, so please don't kill me. ****Also thanks a lot to all who favorited and followed, and a special thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you haven't given up on this story yet.**


End file.
